<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omegaverse SupesFamily by LeettleS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498061">Omegaverse SupesFamily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS'>LeettleS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse SupesFamily [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BatJon, Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bizarro (DCU), Omega Clark Kent, Omega Jonathan Kent, Omega Kara Danvers, Omega Kon-El, Omega Supesfam, Omegaverse Supermanfamily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>COLECCIÓN DE DRABBLES</p><p>"My neck´s covered in teeth marks."</p><p>|| Mi cuello cubierto de marcas de dientes. ||</p><p>Generalmente #OmegaSupesfamily</p><p>Si ustedes ven algo que les guste para desarrollar y se apuntan a ser editor/beta reader de dicha trama, con todo gusto nos ponemos manos a la obra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bizarro (DCU)/Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne/Jonatha Samuel Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Damian Kent, Clark Kent/General Zod, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Damian Wayne/Clark Kent, Damian Wayne/Jon Kent, Damian Wayne/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, General Dru-Zod/Clark Kent, Jason Tood/Bizarro (DCU), Jonathan Samuel Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Zor-El/Lena Luhtor, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Christopher Kent, Kon-El | Conner Knet/Chris Kent, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse SupesFamily [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CLex - VERDADES OCULTAS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HOLA~~</p><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#drabbles #omegaverseSupesfam #CLex</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VERDADES OCULTAS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El poderoso Alfa Sangre Pura, líder de Estados Unidos de América no va a reelegirse para un segundo período presidencial como muchos habían estimado.</p><p> </p><p>El mundo quiere saber, tejen teorías conspirativas pero solo hay silencio.</p><p>Mercy y Hope conducen un vehículo de cristales polarizados a través de las calles accidentadas de un pequeño pueblo, hasta perderse en una carretera polvorienta.</p><p> </p><p>Aparcan a un lado de un granero que les permite discreción junto a una motocicleta con la que han coincidido.</p><p> </p><p>El Alfa retira el anillo de matrimonio para dejarlo en el compartimiento de documentos, alisa los pliegues del cambio de ropa antes de establecer un ramo de flores frescas que previamente compraron en la entrada del pueblo y entonces, él ya no es el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América ... es solo Lex.</p><p>...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ChrisKon - APAREAMIENTO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chris Lor-Zod es el hijo adoptivo así que no hay nada de incesto en esto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/drabbles?__tn__=*NK*F">#drabbles</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/omegaversesupesfamily?__tn__=*NK*F">#omegaverseSupesfamily</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/chriskon?__tn__=*NK*F">#ChrisKon</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/omegakon?__tn__=*NK*F">#omegakon</a><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>APAREAMIENTO</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Te gusta?"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Se siente bien?"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dime cómo complacerte."</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Kon es un caos tembloroso y lloroso, nunca pensó que el aparearse pudiera sentirse así de maravilloso.<br/><br/>Los alfas anteriores solo se empujaron brutalmente en él, en una interacción cruda que paulatinamente se volvió deliciosa, pero, no preguntaron lo que le gustaba y creyó que eso era lo normal para un omega, aceptar lo que le ofreciera un alfa.<br/><br/>Pero este espécimen único, capaz de lastimarlo con su fuerza; un alfa kriptoniano puro le pregunta antes de actuar, cuida sus reacciones y sobrepone el placer de un omega sobre el suyo.</p><p><br/>La realización golpea su pasado... todo había estado mal, desde la primera vez que intimó.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>《Muérdeme... por favor, antes que otro lo intente.》</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Desea silenciosamente mientras siente el cuerpo derretirse por primera vez ante el tacto de un alfa.<br/><br/>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Qué te pareció?</p><p>¿Te gustaría que lo volviera Oneshot? ¡Gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. BatJon - MARCADO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Su piel exudaba posesividad siniestra, poder aterrador, olía al señor de la noche; Batman."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*En esta historia, Jon es legal, aunque sigue siendo muy joven para Bruce.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/drabbles?__tn__=*NK*F">#drabbles</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/omegaversesupesfamily?__tn__=*NK*F">#omegaverseSupesfamily</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/batjon?__tn__=*NK*F">#BatJon</a><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>MARCADO</strong>
</p><p><br/>Joker iba a marcarlo.</p><p><br/>El cuerpo de Jon entró en total estado de estrés y pánico ante el invasivo tacto sin poder defenderse debido a sus heridas con kriptonita, entonces, cuando las frías manos se deslizaron por su cuello tocando la piel sobre la glándula omega, sin saberlo, atacó con una explosión de imponentes feromonas alfa.<br/><br/>El olor prime hizo retroceder rápidamente al otro alfa en instinto, sintiéndose atacado, la sonrisa se borró y la mirada tembló ante la realización; su piel exudaba posesividad siniestra, poder aterrador, olía al señor de la noche; Batman.<br/><br/></p><p>Aprovechó el aturdimiento del payaso para escapar de su encierro, las heridas y el dolor, no obstante intentó llegar a un lugar seguro. No detuvo su camino.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Nigthwing, Jason y Red Robin lo encontraron justo a tiempo, dejando que se hicieran cargo.<br/><br/>Jason como alfa no pudo acercarse y su cuerpo se tensó, mientras que Tim no podía siquiera evitar pedir disculpas mientras le interrogaba sobre el caso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>"Batman te ha empapado de su espeluznante olor, marcándote como si fueras Su Omega. No podemos acercarnos mucho."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>Nightwing explicó mientras cuidadosamente se acercó y cubrió su uniforme desgarrado con una capa negra.<br/><br/></p><p>Llegándo a la Batcave fue a lavarse y así poder quitarse el olor, preguntándose cómo era posible que su cuerpo emitiera feromonas de Batman si este solo lo marcó cuando estuvieron peleando con Diana y Hal, concluyó que su cuerpo omega se defendió de un ataque.</p><p> </p><p><br/>--- *3* ---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que te haya gustado.</p><p>¿Te gustaría que escribiera un Oneshot sobre este mini drabble?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. AllxOmegaClark - MANADA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Nuestro lugar es contigo. Todos estamos preocupados por ti... eres nuestro Omega."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/drabbles?__tn__=*NK*F">#drabbles </a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/omegaversesupesfamily?__tn__=*NK*F">#omegaverseSupesfamily </a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/omegaclark?__tn__=*NK*F">#Omegaclark </a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/clana?__tn__=*NK*F">#CLana </a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/clois?__tn__=*NK*F">#CLois </a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/clex?__tn__=*NK*F">#CLex </a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/batsuper?__tn__=*NK*F">#Batsuper</a><br/><br/></p><p><strong>MANADA</strong> </p><p> </p><p><b>-L-Lo ... lo siento. </b>-El omega comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba avergonzado de la escena que estaba haciendo. Ellas no merecían tantas veces, ellas tenían compañeros y ahora molestaron, estaban en ese hospital lidiando con una expareja.</p><p> </p><p><b>--Nuestro lugar es contigo. Todos estamos preocupados por ti ... eres nuestro Omega, es instintivo protegidorte, incluso Luthor, un ególatra como él, estaba casi perdiendo la cabeza cuando nos llamó. </b>-Lana acomoda las mantas de Clark mientras dulcemente libera sus feromonas.</p><p>- <b>-Él está afuera, siendo el cobarde que es porque no tiene el valor de entrar y verte. </b>-Lois aclara con voz burlesca, acariciando los cabellos revueltos. <b>--No fue Jon quien me llamó, fue Luthor y me gritó para estar aquí ... pero lo sabes, siempre fuiste alguien importante para mí y si peligra tu bienestar, voy a ir a ti, mi dulce omega.</b></p><p> </p><p>El aroma de Lois se deslizó suavemente para mezclarse con el de Lang y fortalecer a Clark, debían estabilizarlo y fortalecerlo no solo para que sobreviviera al rechazo de un pequeño vínculo sino proteger al cachorro de las amenazas de aborto que estaban por ocurrir.</p><p>Un omega recesivo requiere del apoyo de Su Alfa para llevar a término un embarazo, el ojiazul no llevaba mordida y fue abandonado, no importaba, aunque creyera estar solo ellos tenían ahora la presencia de tres Alfas de alto rango para protegerlos y el cachorro rechazado por su padre acababa de lograr formar una gran manada que jamás soltaría su mano.</p><p> </p><p>--- © Copyright © ---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer.</p><p>Espero que te haya gustado. ¿Te interesaría que se hiciera un Oneshot?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. SuperCorp - SOCIEDAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Traje una oferta que podría interesarte."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/drabbles?__tn__=*NK*F">#drabbles</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/omegaversesupesfamily?__tn__=*NK*F">#omegaverseSupesfamily</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/supercorp?__tn__=*NK*F">#SuperCorp</a><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>SOCIEDAD</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La Casa Luthor, distinguida manada de Alfas Prime que luchan entre sí por el control absoluto.<br/>
<br/>
Se odian e intentan derribarse mutuamente. Sangre, odio y muerte son su legado... hasta ahora.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>--Traje una oferta que podría interesarte.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lex presiona un dispositivo y la pared se remueve automáticamente dejando ver una caja metálica de una cara de cristal, dentro del contenedor yace una temblorosa figura, que se revela como Supergirl, luce afiebrada ante los grilletes. El dulce olor delata a un omega kriptoniano en estro... y sin marca.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>--¿Reconsideras mi propuesta de sociedad? Ella será toda tuya.</strong> -Seduce con voz aterciopelada.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Lena solo podía contemplar a su preciosa estrella, urgía tenerla en sus manos, alejarla de Lex. Kara necesitaba que la cuidaran en esos momentos y ella debería ser la indicada.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>--Acepto tu propuesta.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Lex ha ganado, ha sabido encontrar su punto débil. Lena dejará pasarlo. Su atracción hacia esa alienígena era monstruosa, quería consumir la esencia de ese omega, marcarla y poner sus cachorros en su vientre.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>--Será un placer hacer negocios contigo. Disfruta tu obsequio.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Dejó caer la llave y tarjeta de seguridad sobre la mesa olvidada donde yacen los documentos de un proyecto de clonación, entonces se marcha sabiendo su conquista asegurada.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
--- ●●● ---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.</p><p>¿Te gustaría que desarrollara la historia?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. DamiClark - LO PROMETO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Bruce no vendrá. No importa que tanto se le llame, no lo hará."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!<br/>Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.</p><p>¿Te gustaría que hiciera un Oneshot de esta historia?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/drabbles?__tn__=*NK*F">#drabbles </a> <a href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/omegaversesupesfamily?__tn__=*NK*F">#omegaverseSupesfamily </a> <a href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/damiclark?__tn__=*NK*F">#DamiClark </a> <a href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/alfadamian?__tn__=*NK*F">#AlfaDamian </a><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>LO PROMETO.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bruce no vendrá. No importa que tanto se le llame, no lo hará.</p><p> </p><p>Damian sabía que el mensaje fue entendido al llegar en lugar de su padre.</p><p> </p><p>Kal solloza. La kriptonita dorada le arrebató sus poderes, lo volvió humano, vulnerable a la naturaleza salvaje de castas que no habían existido en Kriptón y el celo es doloroso sin alfa. Los medicamentos afectan su inestable salud.</p><p> </p><p>Se suponía que Bruce lo ayudaría a adaptarse, nunca llegó en el pasado y no lo hará en el futuro. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--Puedo cuidar de ti. No te abandonaré.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El omega llora, le mira avergonzado y desconsolado. El joven alfa esperará, piensa en los argumentos contenidos en la punta de la lengua.</p><p>Su corazón palpita rápidamente al notar el frágil cuerpo deslizarse temerosamente a su espacio e inclinar el cuello en muestra de aceptación a una marca.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--Estarás bien. Lo prometo.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sostiene al omega notando su delgadez enfermiza, prepara el área y entonces inyecta su ponzoña donde justamente se encuentra la glándula.</p><p>Vínculo. Alfa y omega convertidos en uno. No más dependencia a B, no más sufrimiento y no más corazones solitarios.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--- ● ● ● ---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. EradicatorxOmegaSupesfamily - GÉNESIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Eradicator, el guardián de los Omegas kriptonianos."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#drabble #omegaverseSupesfamily</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>GÉNESIS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La cultura kriptoniana de la antigüedad aseguraba que los omegas no representaban amenaza alguna porque no tenían instintos agresivos, en cambio eran protectores y fértiles.<br/>El alfa incapaz de lastimarlos, los defendía con gran ferocidad y no dudaban en dar su vida por ellos.</p><p>Kal El y los dos homo-kriptonianos frente a él, eran los primeros omegas existentes desde que Kriptón empezó a editar códigos genéticos.</p><p> </p><p>La base de datos de Eradicator determinó que se debía preservar los genes inéditos, proteger a los omegas y encontrar ADN Alfa que permita la limpieza racial con la siguiente generación. Kriptón podía resurgir.</p><p> </p><p>No obstante, tenía mucho trabajo, los escaneos registraron que las feromonas eran débiles aún y la hormona reproductiva estaba dormida.<br/>Tenía que incrementar los niveles de fertilidad y educarlos para recibir un alfa.</p><p> </p><p>Las amenazas potenciales debían ser erradicadas, alejar a los machos de códigos genéticos inferiores y cubrir las necesidades de sus omegas, incluso si eso implicaba 'cuidarlos' durante el estro.</p><p> </p><p>El protocolo de Seguridad: <em> Proteger la esperanza de Kriptón.</em></p><p> </p><p>● - ● - ●</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdón por la demora, enfaticemos en la palabra 'Cuidar' como doble sentido.</p><p>Sí, un poco científico y sí, un poco sucio.</p><p>¿Qué les parece?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. DamiJon - CICLO DE CALOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Omegas. Criaturas de estructura flexible pero no fuerte, sin instintos asesinos, vulnerables en celo y complacientes."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Omega dominante kriptoniano</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/drabbles?__tn__=*NK*F">#Drabbles</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/damijon?__tn__=*NK*F">#DamiJon</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/omegasupesfamily?__tn__=*NK*F">#OmegaSupesFamily</a><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>CICLO DE CALOR</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Omegas.<br/><br/></p><p>Criaturas de estructura flexible pero no fuerte, sin instintos asesinos, vulnerables en celo y complacientes.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><strong>-¿Qué pasa 'Alfa'? ¿Te has agotado tan pronto? Alardeas que tuviste a diferentes castas, humanos como esa asesina, meta humanos como la hija del demonio mismo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste esa vez? ...dijiste: "Un 'híbrido kriptoniano' no será suficiente."</strong> -Balancea las caderas con cierta furia y desesperación propias de su ciclo. <strong>-Mírate ahora, te has corrido pronto y no puedes satisfacerme. Tu pequeño nudo es apenas excitante, Damian Wayne.</strong><br/><strong>Quiero cachorros, pero definitivamente tú no eres el macho que busco para mí.</strong><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Apretó los músculos internos e hizo correr al Alfa en un lastimoso gruñido y el omega apenas arañó un orgasmo.<br/><br/></p><p>El ciclo de apareamiento de los Omegas kriptonianos era casi salvaje, buscando una pareja apropiada, su irresistible feromona desperta bajos instintos tanto humanos y metas reaccionaban violentamente para someterlos, pero ninguno ha podido seguirles el ritmo.</p><p><br/><br/>-- ●○●--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Espero que te haya gustado!</p><p>¿Qué dices de este fragmento? Te gustaría leerlo en un Oneshot?</p><p>Gracias por leer, dar Kudos y comentar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. BizzJay - ESPERAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Los Alfas son los que eligen al omega."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/drabble?__tn__=*NK*F">#drabble</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/bizzajay?__tn__=*NK*F">#BizzaJay</a> <a class="oajrlxb2 g5ia77u1 qu0x051f esr5mh6w e9989ue4 r7d6kgcz rq0escxv nhd2j8a9 nc684nl6 p7hjln8o kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x jb3vyjys rz4wbd8a qt6c0cv9 a8nywdso i1ao9s8h esuyzwwr f1sip0of lzcic4wl oo9gr5id gpro0wi8 lrazzd5p" href="https://web.facebook.com/hashtag/omegasupesfamily?__tn__=*NK*F">#OmegaSupesfamily</a><br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>ESPERAR.</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>《<em>Los Alfas son los que eligen al omega.</em>》<br/><br/></p><p><strong>Omegas.</strong> Criaturas de estructura flexible, hermosos, vulnerables y complacientes.<br/><br/></p><p>Se suponía que no debía tener casta, los clones y mestizos no la tienen debido a sus códigos genéticos.<br/><br/></p><p>Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Biz fue capaz de sentir los cambios biológicos, se reveló como un omega.<br/>Es el omega más fértil y... más repulsivo.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>'<em>Nadie elegir a Bizarro.'</em> Entiende su destino.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Todos los omegas que ha conocido son hermosos, su aroma delicado atrae a los alfas y ellos escogen a los mejores como compañeros.<br/>Luego, se contempla en el espejo y es capaz de notar las diferencias. Su piel no es suave, su cabello no es sedoso, su cuerpo es musculoso, no la forma agraciada de otros omegas.<br/><br/></p><p>¿Quién lo miraría como un posible compañero? No es atractivo y no es habilidoso, su aroma es débil.<br/><br/></p><p>Su creador (Padre) sugiere la extirpación de su matriz y la glándula omega.<br/><br/></p><p>Pup pup le dice en las noches de angustia:   <strong><em> "Solo espera un poquito más."</em></strong></p><p><br/><br/>Entonces, un beta renacido como Alfa lo eligió, sin importar que fuera un ser 'atrofiado'.</p><p><br/>Le sonrió y cortejó dignamente, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera una preciosa flor, única e irrepetible.</p><p><br/>-- ●○● ---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!</p><p>¿Te gustaría que se volviera un Oneshot?</p><p>Gracias por Leer.</p><p>Rao te bendiga.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ZodKal - CULPA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Los códigos genéticos kriptonianos tienden a seleccionar a la progenie más evolutiva para preservar la especie. El humano no solo fue irresponsable, el producto estaba destinado a ser eliminado por ser débil. No es tu culpa."</p><p>Kal gime adolorido y horrorizado. Escuchar aquellas palabras en lugar hacerlo sentir bien trae un efecto contrario… era su culpa por haber intentado formar una manada con Bruce cuando él no es humano.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#drabbles #ZodKal #OmegaSupesfamily</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZodKal - CULPA.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>《<em>No fue tu culpa.</em>》</p><p> </p><p>Palabras amables en kriptoniano, no las había recibido ni siquiera cuando comenzó a interactuar con Kara. Es la primera vez que las escucha y provienen de la voz del General Dru Zod.</p><p> </p><p>Levanta el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada fiera de ese guerrero, y resultaba tan… extraño que la persona menos cálida decidiera consolarlo. Intenta dar una respuesta al increíblemente gesto no hostil. Una palabra habría sido suficiente, pero siente la garganta en un nudo, quiere hacer desesperadamente una sonrisa o algo, sin embargo, es inútil.</p><p>Se siente demasiado roto. Piensa en Bruce, el cachorro que perdió. Culpabilidad. No fue tan Súper, no lo suficientemente rápido ni fuerte. No pudo protegerlos. Seguramente B lo odia y se odia.</p><p>No debió intentar formar una manada, no es humano, no puede vincularse como ellos.</p><p> </p><p>《<em>No es tu responsabilidad cargar con las decisiones de otros, según recuerdo, tu prioridad es la Tierra.</em>》</p><p> </p><p>Es un gruñido bajo que no busca pelea pero el poder dominante carga de tanta veracidad que parece lamer las heridas de Kal El. </p><p>La espuma de sentimientos oscuros finalmente se desborda. Kal siempre había sido fuerte, es fuerte… pero ahora, con los cambios que están ocurriendo a su cuerpo se siente roto. Estas alteraciones son tan novedosas y atemorizantes, como cuando sus poderes fueron despertando, pero inclusive en ese caso tenía una brecha para asimilarlos. “Esto” era diferente, lo abruma, lo empuja en direcciones donde no sabe si tendrá o no el control.</p><p>No está seguro si es el instinto pidiéndole rendirse o la timidez al mostrarse tan vulnerable, pero hay una fuerza que le exige soltar la carga que lleva en el alma.</p><p> </p><p>《<em>No fue tu culpa.</em>》</p><p> </p><p>Lágrimas, ni siquiera las esperaba, pero está llorando. Se obliga a componerse sin embargo, le está siendo casi imposible. Muerde los labios con angustia y dolor.</p><p> </p><p>El sonido imponente se repite como sintiendo sus emociones y todo lo que Kal hace es acurrucarse; dejarse consolar. Es capaz de serenarse cuando se deja guiar, cierra los ojos y la razón se horroriza cuando el cuerpo decide bajar la guardia hasta comenzar a dormitar junto al némesis coaccionado genéticamente para ser un oso protector.</p><p> </p><p>Eradicator los ha encerrado con el objetivo de hacerlos aparearse al haber liberado las feromonas y manipulado su genética contra la voluntad de ambos, Bruce lo odiará más de lo que seguramente ya hace cuando se entere, la única excusa que tiene es haber sido forzado a ese retorcido plan de preservación de especie.<br/>Es imposible pedir ayuda, nadie va a escuchar ni llegar, es la realidad del asunto. Debería estar luchando, pero quizá -piensa en medio de la culpa-, éste es el castigo por el daño ocasionado a B y a su manada.</p><p>La consciencia se va apagando poco a poco sin poder evitarlo. El ruido psicológico y emocional se va silenciando por los bajos gruñidos que emite su contraparte. </p><p>Inhala profundamente por primera vez el aroma animal de un alfa kriptoniano y contrario a la experiencia que ha escuchado en omegas terrestres, no se siente amenazado sino cálido.</p><p> </p><p>Liberador en más de un sentido, el agotamiento emocional le dice que es lo correcto, si el peso sobre sus hombros es demasiado puede tomarse un momento para ser cuidado. </p><p> </p><p>Su último pensamiento es que debe salir del confinamiento y... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>|●|●|●</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!</p><p>¿Qué te parece la idea?</p><p>Agradecimientos especiales a Rosi~~<br/>La idea de un B mpreg irresponsable nació de tu iniciativa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. WonderSuperBat - TRINIDAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La Liga de la Justicia es el Clan más grande y uno de los más poderosos que se haya formado.<br/>El pensamiento inmediato es que ellos forman una manada, sin embargo, siempre es causa de asombro saber que tres imponentes Alfas son los que dirigen la Liga compartiendo armoniosamente su poder, la gran llamada Trinidad.</p><p>Los miembros más jóvenes hacen reverencia al trío majestuoso cuando se deslizan por los pasillos de la Atalaya, con su simple presencia toda lucha de poder queda silenciada y es excitante verlos en acción luchando contra los más temidos enemigos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! Espero que te encuentres bien, ha sido un tiempo desde publiqué.</p><p>Espero que sea de su agrado</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>#OmegaClark </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TRINIDAD</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La Liga de la Justicia es el Clan más grande y uno de los más poderosos que se haya formado. Alfas, betas y omegas han creado un sólido lazo de fraternidad y pertenencia que les permite luchar fieramente por la Justicia y la Verdad.</p><p>Dentro de esta gran familia a su vez, se vinculan grupos pequeños que a través de sus líderes se teje la poderosa red, entre ese subgrupo de líderes de manadas destacan los Siete grandes. Los Siete miembros fundadores fueron los primeros en unir fuerzas por el bienestar de la Tierra. El pensamiento inmediato es que ellos forman una fuerte manada, y siempre es causa de asombro saber que tres imponentes Alfas son los que dirigen la Liga compartiendo armoniosamente su poder, la gran llamada Trinidad.</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Woman es el orgullo de las hembras, sin importar casta, ella demuestra que la belleza, la sabiduría y el poder pueden estar perfectamente combinados en una mujer. Las Alfas aspiran a ser como ella y los omegas suspiran enamorados platónicamente. Su reluciente armadura, su espada y su lazo dorado atraen las miradas. Ella es la única de la Trinidad que no esconde su feromona y permite ser olfateada a la distancia. Diana es seguridad, te mira sin intimidarte porque solo quiere asegurarse que su manada esté a salvo. Wonder woman es la más fiera protectora de omegas y criaturas indefensas, pero al mismo tiempo, la más brutal luchadora que hace honor a su título de Princesa Guerrera Amazona.</p><p>Batman es la contraparte de Diana, si la hembra es estabilidad y seguridad, Batman es el macho de poder y miedo. Su sola presencia hace temblar a los más aguerridos, sobretodo cuando se atreven a pisar su territorio fieramente protegido; Gotham. Gotham es el reino donde una manada joven madura y aprende los pasos de su mentor para que poco a poco se unan a él en la vigilia nocturna de la Tierra. Mantener la mirada sin que escalofríos recorran el cuerpo es el desafío pocos pueden hacer, no puedes olerlo porque él diluye su feromona pero es en el lenguaje corporal el indicio indiscutible de su casta. El vigilante posee una de las mentes Alfa más agudas y calculadoras que exista, no hay enigma imposible de resolver ni ser invicto que no pueda ser derrotado. Él parece mirar a través de todas las máscaras y saquear tus secretos más profundos, que se llevará para sus propios fines. El ejemplo claro de que un humano puede estar en el nivel de los dioses.</p><p>Superman no es un dios ni un humano, pero cuando lo ves, crees que fue creado por deidades. El último kriptoniano en nacer, su poder es incalculable y cada vez pareciera aumentar. Te paraliza con su figura, especialmente cuando permanece levitando en su imponente pose mientras su capa roja ondea elegantemente. La voz hipnotizante siempre tiene las palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso y aunque puede mover planetas con sus manos, prefiere agotar los recursos verbales antes que usar su poder. Él es la inspiración de todos; posee un nivel de control, poder y una sonrisa tranquilizadora que resulta envidiable.</p><p>Los miembros más jóvenes hacen reverencia al trío majestuoso cuando se deslizan por los pasillos de la Atalaya, con su simple presencia toda disputa y jugueteo queda silenciado. Todos los jóvenes desean ser invitados a sus misiones porque resulta excitante verlos en acción, enfrentándose a los más temidos enemigos y tomando la victoria.</p><p> </p><p>Como los Alfas del Clan, se mueven en agrupación, coordinando a los miembros y compartiendo una fuerte empatía. No se toma decisión alguna en la Liga si los tres alfas no han intercambiado opiniones y llegado a un consenso. Batman es táctico, Diana práctica y Superman quiere salvarlos a todos, no son pocas las ocasiones de verlos discutir acaloradamente, e incluso en esos tensos momentos, resulta fascinante contemplar el despliegue de sus castas. La más apaciguadora y sutil es la del kriptoniano, queriendo deshacer las luchas de poder aunque a veces la ira alfa estuviera dirigida a él.</p><p>Las misiones "suicidas" de Superman suelen ser el foco de atención, los fundadores concuerdan con Batman y Wonderwoman para dejar al Alfa kriptoniano detrás del frente porque en palabras simples es "la artillería pesada", el arma secreta que será empleada solamente si la situación es crítica y nadie podría discutirlo, la Liga quería proteger al alfa más poderoso de la Tierra incluso de sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Así que el día en que murió Superman, fue un duro golpe no solo para el mundo y la Liga de la Justicia, nadie hubiera esperado experimentar la feromona alfa de Diana llena de dolor... lloraba en silencio acariciando con una profunda estima el ataúd simbólico duramente el funeral. El mensaje de despedida no lo dijo ella ni tampoco Batman quién no asistió ni al acto público ni al privado. Los alfas restantes se desconectaron del Clan.</p><p> </p><p>La Liga continuó luchando, honrando el Legado de Superman pero era un secreto a voces que los otros dos alfas estaban destrozados; Diana estaba cada vez más alejada y triste pasando su tiempo en las habitaciones que pertenecían a Superman y Batman más violento centró su energía en Gotham, delegando la toma de decisiones del Clan a los demás integrantes de la Liga. No lo dijeron explícitamente, sin embargo, ellos no estaban bien para continuar, se forzaban pero la chispa de vida parecía no existir en ellos.</p><p>No llevaban el luto como el resto de los miembros fundadores, no se veía como la pérdida de un valioso miembro de manada ni estimado colega... ellos lucían como solo un Alfa se ve cuando ha perdido… a su omega.</p><p>Las murmuraciones incrementaron cuantos más síntomas quedaban a la percepción y la pregunta más importante resonaba en el Clan; ¿Superman fue omega? No había respuesta, el Hombre de Acero no estaba más.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Superman volvió de la muerte en el momento más inesperado, al final de la pelea, los otros dos alfas lo sostuvieron con fuerzas sin permitir que el resto se acercara para darle al bienvenida, los ahuyentaron con la feromona posesiva. Diana finalmente lo abrazó y desapareció en los cielos llevándoselo sin decir nada, Batman ya no estaba cuando los miembros del Clan intentaron pedir una explicación.</p><p>Días después, Wonder woman informó de una reunión en la Atalaya a la que todos debían acudir. La Trinidad fue la última en llegar, la sorpresa y el escándalo estallaron en cuanto Superman apareció en el campo de visión. Mientras caminaba al centro de la sala de conferencias, era notable un cambio en él, lucía con naturalidad marcas de mordidas en su cuello. ¿Un Alfa sumiso o un Omega oculto?</p><p>Diana y Batman andaban como escudos, moviéndose en una formación protectora, sobre todo cuando el Clan comenzó a cazar cada bocada de dulce perfume y cambiando las miradas de admiración por adoración hacia las "nuevas" formas de su cuerpo. Superman estaba más atractivo, curvilíneo y... "entrañable".</p><p>Kal-El era el omega de la Trinidad, la manada líder formada por la Amazona y el Vigilante. Durante el discurso, se dijo que siempre fue omega, Su omega. Por cuestiones de seguridad dejaron que las personas llegaran a sus propias conclusiones hasta ese día, no más secreto para el Clan.</p><p>Las protestas de ira y enardecidas injurias fueron silenciadas cuando Superman se alejó de sus compañeros y tomó la palabra, pidiendo disculpas liberó su cálida feromona para ser olfateada. Entonces, los escépticos y los de sentimientos traicionados conectaron las ideas, a pesar del matiz alfa que lo acompañaba era distinguible su segundo género; Un omega, fértil y poderoso. </p><p>Al Clan no se le hizo extraño que Superman fuese la estrella dorada que guiaba en la Liga, aun cuando no había confirmado su casta, y la razón por la cual dos imponentes alfas convivían en perfecto equilibrio sin rivalidades, los omegas unían manadas.</p><p>Las mordidas en el cuello fueron el mensaje directo para hacer consciente a los miembros del Clan que Superman estaba vinculado y no disponible para ninguna propuesta. Se reafirmó el libre albedrío omega, pero el resto de Alfas no podrían hacer ofrendas, invadir espacio personal ni intentar cortejarlo, además de amenazar con las consecuencias de no respetarlo como miembro fundador. La consternación se desdibujó con el pasar del tiempo, entre intercambios de argumentos sobre la nueva información y las tiernas olas de olor que Clark liberaba cuando veía que los ánimos se encendían. La Trinidad recordó que cada miembro era libre de marcharse de la Liga si no le parecía las reglas del Clan y ninguno desertó.</p><p>---</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. TimKon - D. N. A.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Hola a todos!<br/>Espero que se encuentren bien, cuídense mucho para mantenerse saludables y a salvo.</p><p>¡Hoy les traigo TimKon! Estaba pensando por un tema de ruptura, pero el que elegí me pareció más dramático.</p><p>¡Espero que te guste!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TimKon - ADN</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>#AlfaTim</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>D.estinado</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>No</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A.ceptado.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Muérdeme ..."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Vamos, hazlo ..."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Márcame ..."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Lo desees ... lo sabes y lo sé".</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Márcame… hazlo ahora o morirás”.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Con esas frases, Timothy Drake es salvado por un extraño cuando tenía menos esperanzas por vivir. Se suponía que él debía morir, la omega destinada le había rechazado y negado toda posibilidad de vínculo.</p><p> </p><p>Timothy se siente hipnotizado por esos ojos de extraña mezcla de índigo y esmeralda, el dulce aroma que no logra distinguir y del que no logra tener suficiente. Es un omega sin marca tan valiente y a su agónica vista, tan precioso, en donde el deseo de tenerle se va construyendo en la base del instinto hasta renovar cada recoveco de la devastación. Comienza a salivar y siente la ponzoña acumularse en los caninos. Los mismos que comienzan a abrirse paso a través de las encías, la parte primitiva se niega a morir, decidiendo aferrarse a la vida marcando al omega disponible.</p><p>Sus manos atrapan a la presa, o eso es lo que piensa y cuando el segundo pensamiento se formula en la mente ya está encajando fuertemente los colmillos sobre la zona donde debe estar la glándula que obliga a su indefensa víctima, ser su pareja. Inyecta la ponzoña para impregnar su esencia Alfa al sistema omega.</p><p>La sensación casi orgásmica al drenar la ponzoña calma el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, sin embargo, la mente se va aclarando poco a poco.</p><p>No hay celo inducido por toxinas de marca, el omega bajo su boca se mantiene en un estado sumiso, evocando hormonas que le relajan, entonces, todo el dolor y agonía se disuelven suavemente, de manera tan perfecta hasta reducir toda la pesadilla en un resquicio melancólico soportable.</p><p>El omega víctima empieza a soltar frases tranquilas, Drake se siente lo suficientemente adormecido para hacer lo que su mente caótica grita y pierde la consciencia entre la dulce estela omega y su cálida voz.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando despierta, no se encuentra en el puente donde planeaba quitarse la vida y su "pareja" trae una bata blanca mientras revisa una tableta electrónica, la naciente hostilidad debe ser palpable a pesar de su reciente vínculo porque una sonrisa y los mismos misteriosos ojos le saludan antes que las manos empujen su pecho para regresarlo suavemente a la camilla. La cercanía anestesia parte de sus instintos depredadores y entonces la cálida voz le informa que está en un centro de rehabilitación para Alfas y Omegas con vínculos rotos llamado "Flower Road". Su "omega" revisa sus signos vitales mientras hace el informe de su estado; le había encontrado por casualidad, agonizando debido a una ruptura y su reacción instintiva fue brindar primeros auxilios.</p><p>Entre el suave monologo Drake descubre finas cicatrices de mordidas en las muñecas de su pareja, aunque su atención total cae cuando hace su presentación formal; Dr. Conner Kent, especialista en Alfas y ofrece sus servicios como una opción segura para el tratamiento alternativo que ofrece.</p><p> </p><p>El alfa cree sentir un vínculo verdadero, y al notar que los instintos que tantos problemas le causaron se ven adormecidos acepta los servicios del hospital, sobre todo para tener la oportunidad de resarcir el daño a su omega.</p><p> </p><p>El tiempo del tratamiento termina sin que hubiera logrado un acercamiento profundo, el doctor no sale con pacientes, no tiene sexo y es muy serio en su trabajo.</p><p>Una vez recuperado, Timothy se siente diferente, el Alfa interior ha sido estabilizado, comienza a salir, tiene sexo con una bonita omega, pero no logra terminar hasta que la imagen del doctor aparece en su mente. Su cuerpo alfa exige a su omega, gracias a un ex paciente logra coincidir con el doctor en una fiesta, luce completamente diferente. Es tan atractivo, mucho más joven, viste atrevido, bebe y coquetea con descaro. Él hace su primer movimiento, que es rechazado rápidamente, sin embargo, empeñado en pasar tiempo cerca, logra pedirle una cita a pesar de que sus cortejos son rechazados, el doctor Kent solo quiere ser amistoso con él y reitera lo que en el centro de rehabilitación le han dicho; "Debes continuar con tu vida y ser feliz."</p><p> </p><p>Finalmente, en medio de una discusión acalorada Conner Kent le revela que es un beta. La verdad, destroza toda oportunidad. El instinto Alfa se niega a creer y luego se obliga a admitir la realidad; los betas no pueden ser marcados, no se unen a Alfas y no engendran bebés. Los sueños de tener una manada se quiebran por completo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--- * 3 * ---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Muchas gracias por leer, dar preciosos Kudos y comentar!<br/>Rao contigo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. BatSuper - LLEGAR A TI.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ACLARACIÓN. Aquí, Clark NO es Omega, pero Bruce es Alfa.</p><p>Crossover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Lamento mucho la demora!<br/>Tengo tantos fics pendientes de publicar, eventos atrasados y eventos que están por venir. Me quedé sin beta y moriré como guerrera.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>#Drabbles #Batsuper #AlphaBruce #BottomClark</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LLEGAR A TI.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>--¿Cómo es tu Tierra?</strong> –Preguntó sin malicia, aunque tenía el efecto de un cuidadoso: “¿Qué amenazas vamos a encontrar?”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce no respondió, caminó con su porte amenazante sin detenerse hasta llegar junto a Superman, apenas lo miró se adelantó para sacar el talismán y abrir con movimientos calculados el portal de viajes dimensionales.</p><p> </p><p><strong>--¿Cómo...?</strong> -Clark intentó suavemente, asumiendo el silencio como una pérdida. <strong>-¿Cómo era tu mundo?</strong></p><p> </p><p>Bruce se permite otro momento para contemplar el cálido matiz y la mirada gentil, después regresa al frente y da un paso dentro los trazos mágicos con una señal a su compañeros del momento preciso viajar a donde dijo que le necesitaban, fue un alivio saber que el kriptoniano entendió y juntos cruzaron el aro de luz. Cayeron a una velocidad vertiginosa esperando llegar seguros a su mundo, hasta que finalmente sus pies tocaron suelo.</p><p>La bocanada de aire le confirmó que abandonaron la Tierra de Superman, Batman no podía liberar el suspiro atorado en el pecho y bajar la guardia pues venía la parte más difícil de todas.</p><p> </p><p><strong>--Como tú.</strong> -Respondió en un secreto susurrado que sabía que podía ser escuchado.</p><p> </p><p>El portal se ha cerrado y no tiene que fingir más ser un viajero perdido, él fue directamente por algo.</p><p> </p><p><strong>--¿Bruce?</strong> -Los ojos miran desconfiados, inseguros y rebeldes.</p><p> </p><p>Superman intuye que algo anda mal, que la petición de ayuda solo era una fachada y cayó en una trampa tendida por una versión de Batman, un Bruce que no tenía nada que ver con el de su Tierra.</p><p> </p><p><strong>--Mi mundo eras tú.</strong> -Su mano destroza la gema del talismán con solo cerrar el puño, después del último uso no tendría más energía para otro conjuro pero Batman no correría riesgos.</p><p> </p><p>Clark retrocede al comprender la nueva situación; está en suelo enemigo y recorre con la mirada de desconfianza a su alrededor expandiendo sus sentidos pero luego, simplemente parece preocupado por el individuo frente a él.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--No hay emergencia aquí, ¿verdad?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--No.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--¿No me dejarás volver a mi mundo, cierto?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--Así es.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--¿Por qué hacer esto? Quiero ayudarte.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>--No te resistas.</strong> -Siente pena y espera no causar tanto daño.</p><p> </p><p>En un parpadeo, el collar con la piedra azul se cierra alrededor del cuello de Superman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--¿Qué...? Bruce....</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>--Este mundo no necesita a Superman, es seguro.</strong> -Espera la lucha, pero Clark lo mira serio. Chico inteligente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--Si no necesita a Superman y no hay amenazas ¿Qué necesitas de mí?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>--Este es tu nuevo hogar. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>De todas las posibilidades que esperó escuchar de Batman para justificar sus actos, no esperó ésa y mucho menos la frase cargada de un sentimiento opuesto al odio, rencor, perversión y crueldad... Kal El se quedó en silencio hasta que un pinchazo le recordó lo malo que era perderse en los pensamientos, su mente ya no estaba trabajando como un kriptoniano sino como algo más humano.</p><p>El somnífero hizo efecto demasiado pronto para su gusto y perdió el conocimiento, no supo que su caída al suelo fue detenida por los mismos brazos que lo atacaron.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--- A A A ---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>--...Quiero ayudarte a volver a casa.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eran los mismos ojos índigo llenos de nobleza salpicados de ese brillo heroico y alienígena.</p><p> </p><p>El instinto de caza se activó motivado por la última palabra, no importó que fuera un 'kriptoniano' de esa tierra extranjera. Clark fue abandonado por su pareja y su "cachorro", el instinto de macho le gritó a Batman que esa versión de su ser amado era libre para ser vinculado. Después de tanto buscar, finalmente había encontrado a un ser que despertó el Alfa en Bruce, esta vez no lo dejaría escapar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--- &amp; ---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Qué te pareció? Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.</p><p>Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. TimKon / DamiKon - INDIGNO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Relación establecida.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>#drabbles #TimKon  #DamiKon #OmegaKon #OmegaKonEl</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>INDIGNO</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Damian odia a Tim, su relación está lejos de mejorar. Nunca duda en recordárselo y Tim no entiende por qué sigue cuidando su espalda... Hasta ese día. Cuando termina en la camilla, demasiado herido y Kon angustiado llega a la Batcave.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>"Él estará bien."</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Difícilmente D es amable y el tono usado no es el típico gruñido Alfa, sino un suave consuelo. Es tan cuidadoso con Kon, queriendo tranquilizarlo sin ser imponente.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A lo largo de los días en que su cuerpo demoró en despertar, Tim se acostumbró a escuchar:</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Deberías descansar."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Alfred envía tu comida."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"No es necesario que te quedes todo el tiempo."</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kon no presta atención a esos detalles, demasiado ocupado en verlo recuperado. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tim puede olfatear a D envolviendo la angustia de Kon, no habrá contacto entre ellos pero ni siquiera es necesario. Alfa y Omega tienen su lenguaje propio, feromonas.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Damian es muy sutil y paciente alrededor de Kon, Su Omega.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Y en los momentos en que alguien logra separar a Kon de su lado, el siseo amenazante se desliza cuidadosamente:</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>"Más te vale despertar, él ha esperado demasiado. No lo mereces."</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Fue la declaración oficial, Damian acababa de dejar en claro que tenía los ojos puestos en Conner, sin siquiera importarle que el omega estuviese vinculado. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Todas las alarmas mentales en Tim se encendieron con gran estruendo, había sido desafiado. </p>
</div><p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COMENTA, qué Designación (Casta) debería tener Tim. </p><p>COMENTA, si quieres que D tenga oportunidad con Omega Kon. </p><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! </p><p>Lamento mucho los errores que pudieran encontrar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>